My Imaginary
by AutumnKitten27
Summary: An AU/AH Malec fic filled with fluff. Rated T for BoyxBoy kissing, language, and suggestive themes. Mentions of Sizzy and Clace, but Malec is definitely the main pairing. DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing in this story. Sorry, I'm super bad about forgetting disclaimers, so putting one here in case! Also, a big thanks to RisingXxLawliet for the AMAZING cover art they drew.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from here, including characters and races. The plot is mine, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.

A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews on my previous story! You all have seriously made my life *cyberhugs*. Anyways, I thought I would try writing a longer story, and have it be an AU/AH kind of deal. Also, Robert Lightwood is going to be pretty OOC for the first few chapters, but I promise he will eventually become more similar to the one in the books. Let me know what you think please! Thanks for reading!

Chapter One

Alec Lightwood hated nothing more than airports. They were germy and swarming with people, two elements he was none too fond of. He sighed and set down his suitcase for the first time in what seemed like hours, relieved to have arrived at his gate. He looked out the massive panes of the airport window to see the rich blue of the Vancouver sky, and sighed in disappointment. Alec dreaded the transition from briny sea air to smoggy gray skies no matter how many times he was exposed. True, he enjoyed seeing his family back home in New York, but he hated the dark, crowded streets of the city, and he missed the smell and sounds of the ocean. Alec had moved out to Vancouver as soon as he'd graduated college to kickstart his writing career. Jace and Isabelle had always enjoyed poking fun at him for writing, even when they were little. True, many boys didn't write stories, and even less wrote poems, but it was what made him happy, the same as sports and modeling did for Jace and Izzy. One bestselling trilogy later and the two of them would really be kicking themselves in the backside. He sat down and pulled out his phone to find a barrage of texts, all from his mother and Isabelle. He smiled inwardly and clicked open the texts, all of which were admonishing him to be cautious while traveling, and to write his name on his luggage tags. Alec shoved his phone back in his pocket as the announcers came booming over the PDA, instructing the passengers to board their flight to New York City. As Alec turned to look out the window one final time, he saw the whitecaps crashing against the rocky shore, bidding him safe travels until his return.

Alec rang the doorbell on his family's large house, anxiously rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. The large door was thrown open to reveal a slender young woman with hair black as pitch. Her brown eyes were a few tints lighter than black, and milky skin completely unblemished. Alec dropped his suitcase and threw his arms around his younger sister, cradling her close. He sniffed in the familiar vanilla perfume she had worn since middle school, and let out a contented sigh. She laughed and gently shoved Alec away.

"You smell like a plane," Isabelle remarked, crinkling her delicate nose in distaste. "Come on in, Mom and Dad are waiting for you." Alec lifted his suitcase once more and wheeled it into the airy foyer, peeling off his ratty cardigan and setting his shoes to the side. Isabelle led him into the living room, her heeled leather boots clicking on the creamy marble tiles. The Lightwood's living room was filled with ornate sofas and ottomans that never failed to make Alec feel clumsy and underdressed. Upon entering, he saw that the entire family was gathered around the television, watching a football game with mild interest. Isabelle cleared her throat loudly, and the three Lightwoods turned around.

"Alec!" Jace exclaimed. "Shouldn't the ref have called that penalty? This ref is a total bastard." Alec sighed and rolled his eyes; that was a good a greeting as he would get from his brother. Maryse Lightwood rose to her feet and embraced her eldest son warmly.

"Hello, Alexander," she murmured. "How was your flight?" Alec awkwardly shimmied out of his mother's grasp.

"It was fine," he said curtly. "How's the game?" Maryse let out an exasperated breath.

"Please, Alec, don't act like a teenager; you're twenty three. Don't you think it's time you stop wallowing in angst?" She brushed the dark bangs from his face, kissing the top of his head tenderly. Alec nodded and brushed his mother away once again.

"Sorry. My flight went well, Mother. How have your trials been recently?" Maryse Lightwood had been born to dominate a courtroom; she got dozens of calls every day, all begging her to help some poor person who'd gotten themselves tangled up in a crime. Maryse beamed and led her son towards the couch.

"I've yet to lose a case," she declared proudly. "What about you? Written anything worth reading?" Alec shrugged meekly, toeing his suitcase around anxiously.

"If you're asking me if I've been published yet, the answer is no," he said with a humorless laugh. Alec felt a hand on his head, and he didn't even have to look back to know it was his father. Robert Lightwood was a tall man, with brown hair that had already become peppered with gray. He ruffled Alec's hair lightly, smiling down at his son.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he teased. "Get writing, boy." All in all, Alec genuinely liked his dad, and although he loved his mother too, he'd always idolized his father. Robert was always the first and only one Alec sent any of his stories to, and Robert prided himself on being the sole being Alec trusted enough to read his work. Before he could say anything else, Jace and Isabelle each grabbed one of his arms.

"Alec, sibling conference," Isabelle whispered urgently. Alec chuckled and tried to tug away from their iron grips.

"What are we, five? What's the emergency?"

Isabelle pooched out her lip, batting her eyelashes at her elder brother pleadingly.

"Pleeease, Alec?" she begged. "It's really important." Alec turned to his brother, who was just smirking at the two, refusing to release the boy's arm, and let out a labored sigh.

"Fine, but I don't want—!" he began, but he was quickly cut off as Jace and Isabelle dragged him from the room, pushing him up the marble staircase with haste. Out of the corner of his eye, Alec caught his father flash him a knowing wink before returning his attention to the ballgame he had long since forgotten.

Jace and Isabelle shoved Alec down a labyrinth of hallways, finally pausing to yank open the last mahogany door and push Alec inside. Alec whirled on them, his face steely and irritated.

"Well, you've got me alone; what's the emergency?" he demanded, perching on the edge of what had been his bed throughout childhood. Isabelle clambered onto the gray comforter beside her brother, snaking her willowy arms around his neck.

"Jace and I were thinking that in honor of your triumphant return, we could go out to celebrate!" she exclaimed, looking to Jace for guidance. Jace flipped his golden locks from his face nonchalantly, shooting his brother a sly smirk.

"We're going to a club, brother dearest," he declared, leaning against the wall and barring his arms across his chest. "But we need you to get us in." Alec rolled his baby blues skyward, fighting to contain his annoyance.

"You're twenty two; Izzy's twenty one," he grumbled. "In case you forgot, the legal drinking age in New York is still twenty one." Isabelle growled low in her throat, pinching her brother's cheek none too lightly.

"And in case _you _forgot, we're not stupid," she snapped indignantly, glaring at Jace, who had begun to chuckle to himself from his post on the wall.

_ "_She's just upset because she wrecked her car last month and has to beg you for a ride," he informed Alec with a smug grin. Alec stared at his sister, half in anger and half in concern.

"Why didn't you call me? Did you get hurt?" he asked, his tone brimming with brotherly concern. Isabelle snorted, flopping onto the bed face-first.

"I didn't call you because it costs a freaking fortune to call to an international country, and also because it wasn't even an emergency. I just hit a parking meter," she said bitterly, her voice a little muffled by the downy comforter. "Had to pay a huge fine, too…." Alec reached over to ruffle her hair, laughing quietly.

"So I'm basically going so I can play chauffeur for you two?" he asked with a tiny grin. Isabelle looked horrified.

"Of course not! I want nothing more than to introduce my beloved brother to the hot nightlife of New York," she protested, squeezing Alec close as if to prove her point. Alec glanced over at Jace and raised an eyebrow.

"So what's your excuse for bringing me along?" he asked the golden boy. Jace laughed and peeled himself away from the wall, striding over to stand by his siblings.

"Maybe you can meet a hot girl there. You're the only one of us who hasn't gotten laid yet," he remarked coyly. Alec turned bright red and glared at the two of them.

"F-fine," he stammered. "I'll go." He was greeted by a chorus of cheers and warm hugs, but Alec's blood had run cold at Jace's mention of meeting a girl.

Alexander Lightwood could practically be considered a permanent resident of Narnia he was hidden so far in the closet. There were times when he'd considered telling Isabelle or even his father, but he had never come close to choking the words out. Alec hadn't even said the sentence out loud yet; it wasn't that it scared him, or that it was untrue, he was just worried someone would overhear him and scream it out to the world before he was ready. He felt someone shaking his shoulder roughly, and turned to see Isabelle rising to her feet and stalking over to what had once been Alec's closet. He expected it to be stuffed full of rotting cardboard boxes and plastic bins of old toys and books, but instead he was greeted with a full on wardrobe, brimming with sequins and skirts.

"Izzy!" he yelped. "You took over my closet?!" She burst into a peal of laughter, grabbing a slinky cocktail dress from a hanger.

"Sorry, Alec. You always did have the biggest closet out of all of us. You could practically live out of this thing!" she said, patting the doorframe with a laugh.

Alec had to laugh at the irony.

**_A/N: So what did you think? A certain glittery warlock we all know and love will be making an appearance in the next chapter, but I won't be posting that chapter until this one can get at least 8 reviews. So, if you like it, please review! If you don't, please tell me so I can improve! Love you all so much! _**

**_3~_**

**_Autumn_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _****Thank you all so much for the reviews! You're all super magnificent and deserve all of the love in the world. Seriously thanks so much! So here's chapter two, introducing Magnus! **

Magnus Bane set a pot of glitter aside and shooed the stray sparkles from his vanity. He glanced up in the mirror to see lovely peridot staring back at him, framed by a messy curtain of black hair. While his makeup was flawless, thoroughly glittered eyes and shimmering lip gloss, his hair was silky and untouched. Magnus reached for a small tube of gel and squirted a generous amount in his palm, caking it onto his hair to form a head of spikes. As he was finishing his primping, he saw the screen of his phone glow to life, alerting him of an incoming message. Magnus rose to his feet and strode into his bathroom to scrub the gel from his hands when he heard his phone begin to ring. He sighed in exasperation and hurried back out to mash the answer button.

"What?" he snapped, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Magnus, darling, ready to hit the clubs?" a smooth woman's voice crooned. Magnus smiled inwardly, shaking his head.

"Camille, I told you, I'm not going to be the awkward third wheel on your date. Besides, your man only needs one kid to babysit." Camille snorted into the phone.

"He's loaded, babe. Seriously. He came to pick me up for our date last night in a Porsche," she said smugly. "He could be a gremlin and I would still bang him like a drum." Magnus cringed; he had never understood Camille's ongoing love affair with money.

"Well you two have fun," he sang, reaching to hang up.

"Pleeeease, Magnus?" she wheedled as the man began to hang up. He sighed heavily.

"Fine. See you tonight." On the other end, he heard Camille begin to clap happily, blowing him kisses as he cut her off.

A few hours later, Magnus had slipped on a tight pair of black leather pants and a rainbow zebra tank top layered with mesh over the surface. His feet were clad in dark combat boots that laced up just past his ankle, and around his neck there was a tiny emerald dinosaur, just as a snide remark towards Camille's new boyfriend. He nodded at himself approvingly in the mirror before heading out of his tiny Brooklyn flat, quietly locking the door behind him.

"Dammit, Izzy!" Alec yelped as his sister tugged relentlessly on his matted hair. "Quit it!" He could practically feel Isabelle's smirk even without looking at her.

"Alec, how do you expect to get a date when your hair looks like the butt of a chicken?" she asked, yanking downwards with newfound gusto. "We're going to a _club_ for God's sakes, not the Coney Island theme park." Alec snorted and stared at himself in the mirror. Isabelle had blown his hair into silky locks to frame his pale face, and Alec had to admit, it looked much better than his usual messy bedhead. Suddenly, a large powder puff smacked his face, and he began to wheeze loudly.

"Jesus, Isabelle! What the hell was that for?" he demanded, shooting his sister an indignant look. She thwacked him again with the pink puff, for good measure, before replying.

"I'm trying to give you color; you look like Casper the Friendly Ghost," she chuckled, returning the brush to its rightful pot before snatching up an eyeliner pen. "Now close your eyes," she instructed, brandishing her weapon thoughtfully. Alec sat bolt upright in Isabelle's swiveling chair, whirling so he was facing away from her black vanity.

"No! No way in hell am I letting you put makeup on me!" he hissed, springing from the leather chair and heading for the door. Before he could throw the door open though, he felt something hurled at his back. He wheeled around to see a pair of jeans slumped against his legs and Isabelle snooping through his suitcase.

"Alec, do you own anything other than brown sweaters?" she asked, holding up a particularly moth-eaten one. Alec sighed and strode over, snatching the garment from the girl's hands.

"They're black, and it's cold in Vancouver," he protested. "Do you want me to freeze to death?" Isabelle snorted, rising to her feet and dusting herself off.

"Alec, please let me dress you up for tonight. I promise you'll look megahot, and you'll have to beat the women off with a stripper's pole," she coaxed. Alec felt his blood run cold again, and he laughed nervously.

"Well, I suppose just this once…" he began, but he was cut off by Isabelle's squeal of joy as she dashed out of the room, gleefully instructing him to stay put until she returned. Alec sighed; he had considered coming out to at least Izzy on this trip, but it seemed even she was stuck in a homophobic rut. As he lay there contemplating his next move, he heard the door creak open to reveal a podgy blue Persian. The cat's face looked as though it had been run over by a semi-truck, and its eyes were a cold yellow. Alec grinned and moved to pet the skittish creature, who eagerly leaned into the boy's caresses.

"Hey, Church," Alec chuckled, scratching behind the cat's ears. "How have you been?" The cat bit his hand lightly before stalking over to curl up on the bed. Suddenly, Isabelle threw open the door, nailing Alec in the face. He let out a yelp of surprise and rubbed his nose ruefully. Isabelle snorted and tossed him an armful of clothes.

"Here, put these on. And don't you dare button that dress shirt all the way up!" she exclaimed. "Meet me downstairs once you finish, hot stuff." As Isabelle slammed the door shut, Alec began to yank off his sweater and holey jeans, looking at the pile of new clothes with disgust.

Magnus was vaguely aware of someone calling out his name as he exited the taxi, shoving a wad of cash through the window before craning his neck to see who was looking for him. He was greeted by a woman with a magnificent blonde updo coupled with a dangerously low-necked dress; Camille Belcourt. Normally, she was one of the most stunning women Magnus had ever laid eyes on, flawless skin, dusky eye makeup, and shoes that made her look like she was all legs, but today she looked as though she'd be hit by a bus. Her eyeliner was running down her face in polluted rivers, and it looked as though she had been rubbing at the powdery shadow she dusted her eyelids with. Magnus immediately hugged her close, patting her blonde tresses soothingly.

"Shh, shh…" he cooed. "Tell me what's wrong, darling." She looked up at Magnus, her jade eyes puffy and swollen.

"….He dumped me," she whimpered. Magnus groaned inwardly; Camille was never the type to settle down, and he had no doubt she would be with some other sugar daddy before the night ended. On the outside, however, he just hugged her tighter.

"You don't need him anyways," he assured her. "Come on, you've gotten all dolled up and you look fabulous; why don't we go try and find you a hot piece of man in the club?" Camille sniffled, pulling away from her friend.

"I need alcohol," she declared, turning on her heel to stride into the club. Magnus sighed and followed her in, letting himself get lost in the booming music.

Alec was lost in the crowd, wandering aimlessly through a world of flashing lights and music so loud it shook his stomach. Isabelle had instructed him to head to the bar to 'loosen himself up', but all that wild goose chase was doing was stressing him more. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he sank into a black leather barstool, grateful to be giving his feet a break. The bartender flitted over to him excitedly, shaking her auburn hair from her eyes.

"Whatcha want, sweet cheeks?" she asked, leaning down on the bar and cradling her head in her hand. She had quite purposefully positioned her chest on the counter, squashing her breasts towards Alec's face. Alec flashed her a nervous smile. _I'd like an easy way to come out of the closet. _

"Give me a Long Island Iced Tea," he said, turning to look away in case she tried to flirt again. As his eyes scanned the club, he saw Isabelle, wearing a barely-there cocktail dress he was not a fan of, and Jace, donning an outfit similar to his own. Izzy had placed him in a baby blue dress shirt, the top two buttons unfastened, layered with a gray blazer and dark wash jeans. He glanced down at his light Sperry-clad feet, kicking one then the other in a pathetic excuse for a dance. Behind him, the bartender cleared her throat delicately.

"Here you are, sir," she said, flashing him a plastic grin. "If you need anything else, just give me a shout." She slid a napkin across the dark bar, and Alec knew even without looking that it was her number. He passed it back to her gently, looking sheepish.

"I don't play for your team," he mumbled. "Sorry…." The girl looked surprised and backed away, and Alec took a massive gulp of his drink, trying to imagine he was back home in his apartment.

"…And then he told me that he realized he truly did love his wife and kids, and he couldn't jeopardize his family by seeing me. I mean, what kind of jerk does that?!" Camille sobbed brokenly, resting her head on the bar in despair. Normally, Magnus would have responded with a snide remark, but he hadn't heard a word Camille had said in the past twenty minutes. Sitting across the way from him was arguably the most adorable boy he'd ever laid eyes on; milky white skin, onyx hair, and eyes that reminded him of the oceans he'd visited as a child. His shameless ogling was interrupted by Camille snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Hello? Are you even listening to what I've had to go through today?!" she shrieked. "What kind of best friend are you?!" Magnus glanced up at the bartender and smiled apologetically, beckoning her closer with his finger.

"Would you mind soothing my friend here?" he asked, patting Camille's shoulder lightly. "She's having a bit of a bad day, and could really use someone to cheer her up." The bartender nodded, putting on a fake smile.

"Of course I can! You go take care of business, and I'll handle the girlie here," she said, shooting Magnus a wink. Magnus grinned and pushed in his barstool, sauntering over to where his eye candy had been seated. He leaned down to place his mouth right by the boy's ear and whispered,

"Hey there, baby blue."

**_A/N: _****Hey everyone! So I hope you liked that and want to read some more! Starting next week, I'll be trying to update it every Wednesday, so hopefully it'll be consistent. Also, this is a bit of a poll question for everyone, but do you think this story would be better if there were lemons in it, or do you think that I should leave it to your imaginations? Tell me in the comments!**

**Thanks again guys! Love you all!**

**3~**

**AutumnKitten27**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _****Thanks again for all of the kind reviews! I love you all so very much! Also, when Magnus and Alec are texting Magnus' texts are in italics and Alec's are bolded. Here's Chapter Three! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything at all in this story. Cassandra Clare owns the characters, and the respective TV networks own the shows. Thanks! **

"Hey there, baby blue," a low, seductive growl sounded in Alec's ear. He whipped around to see a tall man with skin that was creamy caramel and eyes that shone a greenish gold in the flashing lights of the club. Alec's breath was instantly stolen, and he tried to recompose himself.

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person," he said cordially. "I don't play for your team." The man sat down in the barstool beside Alec, grinning lazily as he cradled his head in his hand.

"You sure about that, sweet cheeks?" he smirked, raking his eyes shamelessly up and down Alec's figure. "I don't think a straight man in his right mind would turn down that bartender over there," he said, jerking his head towards the woman currently occupied with consoling Camille. Alec's cheeks turned rosy and he stared intently at his drink.

"Who the hell are you to tell me my sexuality?" he muttered, biting the straw. "Being straight doesn't mean you have no standards, you know." A young couple seated a ways down the bar turned to stare at Alec and Magnus, and Alec's cheeks flared an even more violent red. Magnus smiled sympathetically at the boy.

"Sorry. I guess I'll just leave you to it," he said, sliding a business card towards Alec's drink and brushing his hand lightly. "Call me?" He dropped Alec a glittery wink before sauntering back towards Camille, and Alec stared down at the business card before slipping it into his wallet, grinning at the impossibly shimmery floor. Magnus spotted him from across the bar and smirked to himself, already choosing what ringtone he would set for the blue eyed wonder.

Alec was seated on the edge of his bed, staring at the deep purple business card intently. It was adorned with sparkles of all hues and had a large name printed in a curling font: Magnus Bane. Beneath the name, there was a phone number, which Alec was staring at as though he had never seen anything like it before. His fingers and his mind felt like two separate entities as he punched in the number; the voice in his head was screaming to stop, that he would sound desperate if he called after less than twenty four hours, but his fingers just clicked open a new text message addressed to the mysterious Magnus Bane.

**This is the guy from the club. **

Alec chewed on his lip as he pressed the send button, watching the screen anxiously for any signs of a response. One came a few minutes later.

_Are you the one with the blue eyes? _

Alec's heart soared and sank simultaneously as he typed his reply.

**Just how many guys did you give your number to? **

Magnus' phone buzzed on the couch beside him, and he managed to tear his gaze away from Project Runway long enough to see the incoming message.

**Just how many guys did you give your number to? **

Magnus felt his lips curl into a smile as he responded.

_Just one. One very sexy, very straight man. _

The response was almost instantaneous.

**I lied to you, you know. I do play for your team. **

Magnus chuckled, thoroughly enjoying teasing the new plaything. He typed his address into the phone.

_Why don't you drop by? Seven work for you? _

Alec felt his jaw go slack as he saw the invitation glowing on his screen. He had only met this guy a day ago, and the only way he knew his name was from a sparkly purple business card! But yet again, his fingers typed a response with no regard to the voice in his head screaming that it was a bad idea.

**See you then. My name's Alec by the way. **

_See you soon, Alec. _

Alec's heart was thundering in his chest, and his stomach felt as though it was being torn apart from the inside as he pressed the buzzer on a small flat in Brooklyn. He shuffled there awkwardly for a moment before moving to press it again. No sooner had his finger hit the button than he got a response.

"WHO DARES DISTURB ME?!" Magnus bellowed. Alec cleared his throat.

"It's uh…its Alec. Alec Lightwood," he mumbled. He could practically feel Magnus's smirk through the speaker.

"Come on up, beautiful," he crooned, and the door popped open. As Alec ascended the stairs, he briefly considered turning tail to run; this was the first time he had ever gone on a date. He wasn't even sure if this could be considered a date; he'd met Magnus at a club, and he was just going over to his house for a few hours, but it was closer to being a date than anything Alec had ever done in his life. Magnus had propped the door to his flat open, but Alec still felt obligated to knock. Before he could even think of how to introduce himself, Magnus had thrown the door open and gave Alec a once over.

"Alec Lightwood," he purred, leaning on the doorframe. "Come in, come in. Do you like pasta?" he asked, stepping aside to usher the boy in. "Can I take your coat? Or perhaps all of your clothes?"

Alec choked on air, and Magnus grinned as he helped Alec shrug off the light jacket he'd worn, hanging it on a coatrack near the door. Alec felt his eyes widen as he took in Magnus's flat; it was nothing special, just an open concept apartment with two doors branching off of it, but it was decorated in an outlandish style that somehow suited Magnus perfectly. All of a sudden, he heard a magnificent swooshing sound as Magnus plopped down onto his overstuffed couch, his lips still curled up into a grin.

"So, Alec….short for anything?" he asked, scooting aside so Alec could take a seat next to him. Alec gulped and gingerly perched on the far edge of the violet couch.

"My real name's Alexander, but no one really calls me that…" he began, but he was instantly cut off.

"Alexander," Magnus hummed. "Very nice, very nice. So, Alec, you never did answer my question; do you like pasta?" Alec nodded, fidgeting nervously on the couch. Magnus leaned over and cupped the boy's cheek tenderly. "You don't need to be afraid of me, silly boy," he murmured, gauging Alec's reaction. Alec shrank back, glaring at Magnus indignantly.

"Why do you keep touching me? It's weird," he snapped. Magnus rose from his spot and sauntered into the kitchen, spooning out two heaping plates of curlicue noodles before pouring a white sauce on top.

"Dinner time, sweetness," he called, pulling two chairs from beneath his circular table. Alec sighed and took a seat across from Magnus, who was smirking at him over his fork. Alec decided to ignore him in favor of shoveling pasta into his mouth; it was delicious. Without thinking, he swiped his tongue across his bottom lip to capture a bit of sauce he'd missed. "I'm assuming you like it then?" Magnus chuckled. Alec felt himself redden and he covered his mouth with his napkin.

"It's okay," he muttered. "Nothing special." Magnus cradled his head in his hand, gazing up at Alec through lidded eyes.

"Someone's a little prickly, hmm?" he teased, slurping up a mouthful of noodles. "Honestly Alec, you need to loosen up, and I'm here to help you in both the literal and metaphorical senses." Alec nearly choked on his pasta.

After dinner, Magnus collected the dishes and began to dunk them into a soapy bath in the kitchen while Alec paced nervously. He knew he'd been a complete ass all night, and he was certain if he didn't turn himself around Magnus would send him away without a second thought. Alec was awoken from his reverie by the sensation of a hand on his cheek. Magnus had licked his thumb and was currently using it to scrub Alec's cheek clean of the remains of their dinner. Alec jumped and swatted his hand away out of habit more than anything. Magnus furrowed his brow.

"Maybe you weren't ready for this, Alexander," he said, and Alec felt his heart sink. He was still avoiding Magnus' eyes like the plague.

"I'm sorry….I'm just so used to pushing everyone away. I don't want anyone else to find out I'm…you know…" he mumbled.

"And I'm sympathetic, Alec. Truly, I am, but if that's the case then maybe you shouldn't have a serious boyfriend just yet," he said gently. Alec finally tore his gaze from the floor to stare at Magnus incredulously.

"You were going to ask me out?" Magnus sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I was, depending on how the night went. And as of right now, the answer to that question is a definite no," he said. "I don't mean to offend you; you really are a nice boy, and I do like you, but I don't think I would be able to keep a relationship hidden in the closet." Alec sat down on the white tufted ottoman across from Magnus.

"Magnus…I've never had a boyfriend. I'm a little awkward, and I'm rude because it scares me that I'm actually with a guy right now. I know that it's strange I don't like being touched, even in private, but I want to try a relationship," he said quietly. Magnus shook his head.

"I'm flattered, Alec, really I am, but do you honestly like me? I've had a lot of relationships with guys who are with me because I was the first one they could find that swung that way. None of them ever ended well," he remarked. Alec jerked his head up.

"I…I think I like you, but I'm not really sure…" he trailed off. Magnus smiled at him, looking a little disheartened.

"Alexander, how about you call me once you've come out. If by that time you haven't found someone to take you out, then you give me a shout," he suggested, rising to his feet. "I'll see you around?" Alec nodded lamely, standing up as well.

"Well uh…thanks for the dinner. It was really good," he blathered as he reached the door. Magnus opened it and waited expectantly, his eyes gleaming.

"You sure you aren't ready to come out yet?" he asked hopefully. Alec shot him a look before smiling.

"See you around, Magnus," he said, walking out of Magnus's apartment. Magnus leaned against the doorframe and watched the boy go, sighing heavily to himself.

**A/N: So what'd you think? I promise that they'll get together eventually, just not now. Reviews are love! Also, a big thanks to my best friend who wishes to remain anonymous! She helped me write this chapter and I would have died without her. I love you so much man! Thanks for reading!**

**3~**

**AutumnKitten27**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey again everyone! Hope you all had a nice Labor Day weekend and such. Anyways, let's move on to the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here! **

"So where were you last night?" Isabelle asked as she delicately nibbled on a stick of celery. Alec stiffened, his hand freezing on its way to grab another slice of bacon.

"I-uh…I was out," he said lightly. "You know…around." Isabelle shot him a catlike grin, and Jace nudged his shoulder roughly.

"You got laid, didn't you?" he asked coyly. Alec blushed.

"Quite the contrary, actually. You do realize that not all of us think about sex all day every day, right Jace?" he said with annoyance. Jace flashed him a smirk.

"So then what were you out doing last night?" he asked. Alec let out an irritated huff; Jace mocking him was only rubbing salt on the wound.

"It's not like I got back at three in the morning, Jace," he snapped. "I was back before midnight; for all you know, I could have been at a drive through." Jace burst out laughing, and Isabelle nearly choked on her celery.

"That is quite possibly the lamest excuse I've ever heard," Jace chortled. Alec scowled and stared at his bacon and eggs.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I wasn't doing anything last night. Nothing happened," he muttered, crunching away on his breakfast. Alec thought back on the night regretfully. Magnus hadn't exactly been angry when he'd kicked Alec out, but somehow Alec doubted he was thrilled either. He sighed and shoveled more scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"It's a good thing you know how to cook, Alec," Isabelle mused, sparing Alec more humiliation. "Otherwise you'd starve over here." Alec snorted.

"It's just bacon and eggs; I know that seems like a daunting task to someone like you, but I've learned to live on my own." Isabelle abruptly stopped munching on her celery.

"And what's that supposed to mean, brother dearest?" she asked, balling her fists. Alec gulped.

"All I meant was that you'll learn how to cook when you move out of Mom and Dad's house," he said hurriedly. Isabelle wrinkled her nose.

"I'm moving to LA in two weeks; I got a fashion shoot," she declared. Alec dropped his fork.

"Izzy!" he said indignantly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! That's awesome!" Before Isabelle could say anything, Alec's phone began to ring loudly in his pocket. Ignoring the amused looks from his siblings, he fished the cell phone out and clicked answer.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice sounded on the other end.

"Alexander," it purred. "You left your socks here." Alec blinked.

"Magnus?" he said incredulously. Magnus chuckled on the other end.

"Hello, Alexander. I hope you're doing well," he said cordially. "You left your socks here." Alec blinked, glancing down at his feet, which were currently clad in one navy sock and one black one.

"I think I have them both, actually," he said awkwardly. "But thank you anyways." He heard a loud yowl, accompanied by Magnus's panicked cry.

"Chairman! Get off of the stove before you hurt yourself! Come get your socks anytime, Alec!" The phone clicked off, leaving Alec with a buzzer tone. Isabelle had snuck up on him and plucked the phone from his hands.

"So who's Magnus?" she asked, her lips curling in a devious grin as she clicked through Alec's text messages. "Do you have a picture?" Alec tried vainly to grab the phone back.

"Of course I don't! I barely even know who he is!" he squeaked. Isabelle let out a gasp as she read the texts Alec and Magnus had exchanged.

"You went over to his _house_?" she squealed. "Was he cute? Did you kiss him?" Jace suddenly looked up.

"You're gay?" he asked, his voice expressionless. Alec gulped.

"What? No. Isabelle's making up drama that isn't there. I was over at Magnus's because he has a link into the publishing business," he lied. "I met him at the club, and he told me to drop by." He grabbed his phone back and deleted every message from Magnus Bane. Isabelle gave Alec a look.

"Alec, you know you can tell us anything, right?" she said. The expression Jace was wearing was best described as intense; intense and completely devoid of emotion. Alec nodded and slammed his fork onto his plate, pushing it back.

"I know I can. And right now I can tell you that I'm not gay, and that I have stuff to do. See you tonight," he said, storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Alec collapsed against the inside his door, breathing heavily. This had spiraled out of control; he wasn't a teenager anymore, and being afraid of words seemed childish and petty. But still, he just couldn't bring himself to say the words, "I'm gay" out loud. He knew that Isabelle would accept him, of course she would, but as for the rest of his family, he wasn't easily reassured. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket again, and he glanced down to see a message from Magnus.

_Alec, _

_ I've been thinking about what you said to me a lot, and I have just the thing to help you. Come to my place at eight and we'll go. _

_ -Magnus Bane_

Alec felt his mouth dry; hadn't Magnus completely rejected him less than twenty four hours ago? He quickly typed back,

** Is this a date? **

The response came before he had the chance to blink.

_No. It's something to help you. See you at eight? _

Alec found himself staring at the screen in shock. Magnus had tried to get him over to the apartment twice that day, and yet claimed it wasn't a date. Alec wasn't quite sure what to think; a huge part of him wished it was a date, while the other part was cheering over Magnus's resolve.

**Eight. **

Alec rang the buzzer on Magnus's flat, and was greeted by a frantic shout.

"WHO DARES DISRUPT MY PRIMPING?!" Alec couldn't help but laugh at Magnus's over the top reaction.

"It's me," he said, shifting anxiously. "Can I come up?" He heard quite the commotion coming from Magnus's apartment, and he was quickly rethinking his request.

"I'll come down," Magnus said breathlessly. "Just give me two seconds…." Alec pretended to check emails as he waited, even though he knew he would be lucky if he had a spam notification in his inbox. When Magnus finally burst through the door, he flashed Alec a kind grin.

"Hello, Alexander," he said. "Ready to go someplace where you can be yourself?" Alec eyed him nervously.

"I'm not really sure…why are you doing this?" he asked. Magnus gave him a sadder smile.

"I remember how hard coming out was….I came out in middle school, and my life became a living hell. But, I was always comfortable with who I was, and that got me through. I want to give you a chance to be who you are so that maybe the process of coming out will be easier for you too," he explained. "I'm only here to help you out." Alec sighed.

"And where exactly can I 'be myself'?" Magnus's peridot eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Patience is a virtue, Alexander," he purred, hailing a cab. "Take us to The Lion's Den," he instructed the cabbie. "And I'll pay you double if you can get us there by happy hour."

**AN: So hey guys! Sorry this chapter isn't any good…high school can be a real bitch! On another note, what did you all think of the movie? I personally liked it okay, but I'd love to hear more opinions! Sorry again about the poor quality of the chapter; I promise they're going to get better eventually! See you all next week! **

**3~**

**AutumnKitten27**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey again, everyone! First off, I read the idea for the name of Magnus's drink in another fanfiction. It is a real drink (I looked it up!), but I still wanted to let you know that I was NOT the first to use it. Thanks for all of your loyalty-seeing people read my work is all I've ever wanted haha. So thanks, and here's chapter five! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

When the cab finally stopped, Magnus shoved Alec out of the cab hastily, handing the cabbie a twenty.

"Keep the change," he muttered, slamming the door shut. He turned to Alec. "Ready to have some fun, Alexander?" Alec's jaw had gone slack as he stared at the building before him. It looked fairly normal if you disregarded the flashing lights blinking behind the frosted panes of glass, and the paint splatters adorning the red brick front. The complex itself resembled a warehouse, and Alec was sure that upon entry there would be exposed ductwork and ceilings that scraped the stars. Magnus gave him an amused look, putting a hand on the small of his back to push him towards the entrance. "You brought your I.D, right?" Magnus asked, fishing his own from his pocket. Alec nodded and scrambled to retrieve his identification, which he hurriedly showed to the bouncer. The bouncer, he couldn't help noticing, was cute. Sandy blonde hair and perfect white teeth, arms corded with thick muscles, and eyes that sparked green with amusement. Alec blushed when one of those green eyes winked at him, and the bouncer jerked his head towards the door.

"Come on in, cutie." Alec turned to Magnus once they had made it past the doorway. Magnus was smirking smugly, while all Alec could do was stare in shock.

"Did that guy just…?" he stammered. Magnus chuckled.

"Hit on you? Yes, yes he did." Alec glanced around the club, and felt a huge rush of adrenaline.

"Holy shit, Magnus…you brought me to a gay bar?" Magnus grinned at him, leaning against the wall casually. As Alec scanned the club, he saw bright explosions of color smeared onto the walls, a pristine bar made entirely of glass, and a dance floor with onyx tiles and about a hundred sweaty bodies churning and thrashing about. "You…Holy shit….oh my _god_…." Magnus ruffled Alec's black hair affectionately.

"This is your first time going to one, right?" he asked. "Because you're talking to a twelve year veteran." Alec stared at him incredulously.

"_Twelve _year veteran? How old are you, anyways?" he asked. "Because you don't look old enough to have been coming here for twelve years."

"I never said that I came here legally for twelve years," Magnus replied coyly. "I'm twenty five, but I've been sneaking in since thirteen. Didn't you ever have a fake I.D?" Alec found himself distracted by the many flashing lights and vibrant colors; it was like he was drunk without even taking a sip of alcohol. Magnus waved a hand in front of his face, dragging him back from his daze. "I'm assuming that you've never had a fake I.D either then." Alec shook his head meekly, and Magnus sighed. "Did you even try to live at all when you were a kid?"

"Of course I did!" Alec said indignantly. "Just because I didn't break the law doesn't mean I didn't have fun." Magnus shrugged.

"Oh, whatever. Do you drink? I'm assuming you do, since we met at a club," he mused. Alec glared at him.

"You're making an awful lot of assumptions tonight, Magnus," he growled. "But yes, I do drink." Magnus grabbed his wrist and began dragging him towards the bar.

"Then let's get you liquored up. I'm buying." Alec snatched his arm away angrily.

"I can walk on my own, Magnus," he snapped. "And I'm not a hobo—I can pay my own way." Alec brushed past him, striding up to the bar angrily. The man bartending flashed him a toothy grin, his numerous ear and face piercings gleaming in the light.

"Hey. What can I get for you?" he asked, waving to someone behind Alec. Alec glanced over to see Magnus sauntering up behind him.

"Hey, Tyler," he purred. "This is Alexander; he's closeted." Alec glared at him.

"I object to that description of me," he remarked. Magnus shrugged as if to point out that it wasn't untrue.

"What do you want to drink, Alec?" he asked, drumming his manicured nails on the glass top of the bar. "I personally want a blowjob." Alec's head jerked up.

"A _what_?!" he yelped. Tyler and Magnus burst out laughing.

"It's a frothy beverage that you can't use your hands to drink," Tyler explained, running a hand through his gelled black hair. "It gets your face covered in white foam, so it's called a blowjob. You want one too?" Alec felt his face catch fire from embarrassment, and shook his head.

"Beer. Please," he added as an afterthought. Tyler grinned at them and hurried off to prepare the drinks, while Magnus stared after him.

"I slept with him once," he said nonchalantly. "It wasn't so great." Alec choked on his own saliva.

"Didn't need to know that," he muttered, accepting his beer from Tyler as he returned. Tyler grinned at Magnus and passed him the drink.

"No hands, now," he instructed. Magnus smirked and crossed his arms behind his back, grabbing the rim of the cup between his teeth. He tilted his head backwards, and downed the entire glass in three gulps, slamming it back down on the bar once he finished. Alec turned bright red as Magnus licked the white foam from his cheeks, making suggestive noises as he did so. Tyler rolled his eyes and turned to Alec.

"I slept with him once. It wasn't that great," he informed him. Alec threw his hands up exasperatedly.

"I don't need to know this information!"

Magnus chuckled and pushed his glass away.

"Leave him be, Tyler. He's paranoid," he said, licking his fingers clean. "Do you dance, Alec?" Alec snorted.

"No, I most certainly do not dance," he replied. Magnus sighed.

"You are such an introvert. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to dance, blue eyes," he crooned, sauntering off onto the dance floor to thrash around with all of the other dancers. Alec stared after him like a lovesick puppy, and Tyler grinned.

"He rejected you, right? Because you're in the closet?" he asked Alec. Alec nodded glumly.

"He said if I ever came out he might date me, but….Are you out of the closet?" he asked abruptly. Tyler shrugged.

"I like to think there was never really a time where I was stuck in one. I've just always known who I was, and I guess I've always been okay with people judging me however they like. I know who I am, and my friends will like the real me, not some sham version I make to seek acceptance," he admitted. "I know that's not much help, but it's the best I can tell you." Alec took another swig of his beer.

"What's it like, being out?" he asked. Tyler patted him on the shoulder, flashing him another crooked grin.

"It's great—you should try it sometime."

**A/N: Hey again. So sorry about all of these empty fluffy chapters….I'm super dissatisfied with them, and it's just so aggravating! So thanks for reading, and please review so I can improve upon this. **

**3~ **

**AutumnKitten27**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again, everyone! Hope you're having a good week! Mine's been kinda shaky thus far, but today was super good ^_^. Anyways, here's the new chapter! **

Alec quietly let the front door slip shut behind him, and gasped when he saw his father sitting in the uncomfortable armchair in the foyer. Robert was staring at him bemusedly.

"Hey, son. Where've you been?" he asked, crossing his legs. Alec gulped; he knew he probably reeked of alcohol from the bar, and that his hair was mussed from where Magnus and Tyler had repeatedly ruffled it. He shrugged lightly.

"Oh you know, just…reacquainting myself with the city. It looks really beautiful all lit up at night," he remarked, shucking his coat and draping it over the peg of the coatrack. Robert cradled his chin in his hand, eyeing his son curiously.

"Alexander, were you out drinking?"

Alec froze; there was really nothing wrong with him consuming alcohol. He was of legal age and hadn't even considered driving afterwards, yet somehow he just couldn't shake the uneasiness that came with his father's interrogations.

"Well yeah, Dad, I was," he said shakily. "Why do you ask?" Robert rose to his feet and strode over to face his son. He was scrutinizing the boy, but his eyes were gentle nonetheless.

"That's good. You need to get out more. Staying cooped up in your little apartment isn't good for you." Alec nodded and brushed past his father hastily, but his father stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Alexander, is there a girl you're seeing here in New York?" Alec felt his stomach begin to knot up. He put on a false smile.

"No, no girl, Dad," he laughed. "I'm not seeing anyone other than good old Jack Daniels." Robert clapped him on the back and offered him a sympathetic smile.

"You're going to get you a good one. She'll be real pretty, Alexander," he said, patting Alec's shoulder before he walked up the stairs. Alec sighed and shuffled into the kitchen to grab a midnight snack.

Magnus was slumped over on his couch, feeling the alcohol from the night before. He grinned as Chairman Meow, his small gray and white tabby cat, bounded onto his lap. Magnus scratched him behind the ears, kissing the cat's head.

"Hi, pretty," he cooed. "I wish you had blue eyes like Alec….no offense of course." Magnus spent the next few hours flipping through channels, occasionally stopping to see the results of a reality TV series or criticize a stranger's style. Magnus frowned and clicked off the TV, sprawling out lazily. He glanced over at his phone to see it was flashing, alerting him to a new message. It was from Camille.

**_YOU ARE THE WORST BEST FRIEND EVER, MAGNUS! How'd it go with blue eyes? _**

Magnus sighed; it _had _been a few days since he had spoken to Camille, and the guilt would crush him if he didn't respond.

_Struck out. We're friends now. Any news from your sugar daddy? _

_**I've moved on. I got a job as a bartender! You ought to swing by with your new bestie. **_

Magnus sighed heavily, promising he would stop by in the near future before heaving himself up to shave his scruffy stubble. Magnus had to admit, even without makeup, he loved the way he looked. Although nothing could compare to the glory of his glitter makeup, Magnus was not afraid to declare he did not have a bad side. He widened his eyes as he took in his bed-rumpled look in the mirror, and flashed himself a pearly grin.

"I am a lucky, lucky man," he laughed, washing his face clean. His phone began ringing again, and he hastily dried his face before answering it.

"Hello?" A quiet scuffling sounded on the other line before Magnus got a response.

"Magnus?"

Magnus felt his blood begin pulsing faster, and his lips curled up into a catlike smirk.

"What can I do for you, Blue Eyes?" he asked, closing his eyes to apply eye liner with his free hand. Alec made a strange noise on the other end.

"I just…I wanted to do something with you. I leave in two days, and I just think it would suck if I left without seeing you again."

Magnus snickered.

"Still pining after my bootyliciousness, are you, Alexander?"

Alec made a choking noise on the other end, and Magnus burst out laughing, moving on to line his other eye with lime green glitter.

"No, I just…You're really the first friend I've made all on my own. It's kind of cool, and I want to keep it alive, even though I'm going home soon." Magnus smiled and set his eyeliner pen down.

"Why don't you come over and we'll go out for dinner tonight?" he suggested. "I know this cute little pizza place that's a little out of the way. You like pizza?" Alec let out a tiny chuckle.

"Yeah. Well, I'll let you get back to your primping, because something tell me that's what I've interrupted. See you tonight." He hung up. Magnus hastily grabbed his glimmer eyeshadow, setting to work to make himself presentable for his last meeting with Alec Lightwood.

**A/N: So I just wanted to give a shout out to one of my best friends. I hope you're still reading this fic…I know it's pretty fluffy and that's not really your thing, but I still hope you're reading. This person is a huge part of my life, and without them, I wouldn't be into writing or reading fanfiction. So I guess this little gush fest is complete…Thanks so much, and I love you and all of my readers. Thanks guys!**

**3~**

**AutumnKitten27**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews again. Love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I own ZERO of these characters or races or anything. Yeah, I'm lame. **

Alec hopped out of the cab and raced through the rain to Magnus's apartment complex. He rang the buzzer insistently, grimacing as the rain droplets soaked his sweater. Finally, Magnus's annoyed voice sounded from the speaker.

"You had better have a goddamn fabulous reason for disturbing me," he growled. Alec grinned to himself.

"It's me, Magnus," he said lightly. "Can I come up?" It was as if Alec's voice had thrown a switch in Magnus's head.

"It's a mess up here," he said sheepishly. "I was hoping we could go out." Alec shrugged, momentarily forgetting Magnus couldn't see him.

"We can, but it's raining right now, so let me up until we leave? Please?" he wheedled, wishing he had worn his hoodie or brought an umbrella. There came a surprised silence on the other end before Magnus replied.

"It's raining?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I just said that, didn't I?" Alec snapped, starting to get irritated. He prided himself on having more patience than his brother and sister combined, but nothing pushed it like getting soaked by a surprise rain shower. Magnus made a tutting noise, and clicked the door open.

"Come up, but try not to get my furniture wet," he sighed, hanging up. Alec trudged up the stairs, shucking his sodden jacket and draping it across his arm. Magnus had left the door cracked open just enough so that Alec could nudge it open, but not wide enough to allow Chairman Meow's escape. Alec scuttled in, eager to be covered by a roof, and let the door close softly behind him. He hung his coat on Magnus's wrought iron coatrack, and peered around the flat curiously.

"Magnus?" he called, mulling around thoughtfully.

"Give me a second, Alec!" he replied from somewhere in the back room. Alec continued to stroll about the apartment, and began to notice tiny details. Magnus only had pictures of himself scattered around the apartment, for instance; there were a few bedazzled frames highlighting the Chairman, but other than that, Alec saw no family pictures of any sort. He also saw that none of Magnus's furniture really matched—it was all either exotic or neon, and looked as though he were running a fashionable thrift store. Alec heard a door creaking open, and turned to see Chairman Meow skittering out of the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. Through the small crack in the door, Alec caught sight of Magnus, stark naked and bent over as if to retrieve something. He let out a squeak and turned away, fighting the urge to peek again.

"Alec, are you okay out there?" Magnus snickered. "I heard a rather girlish squeal." Alec gulped and focused intently on his plain sneakers before replying.

"I'm fine…I tripped over your cat," he lied. There was a huge clamor as Magnus rushed out of his bedroom, shirtless.

"My baby!" he cried, scooping up the cat. "Are you hurt?!" Alec snorted and scooted away from Magnus.

"He's scared because he's pressed against your naked chest," he grumbled. "Anyways, I thought we could just hang out here and avoid the torrent of water outside." Magnus's face fell.

"But I spent such a long time getting fabulous," he whined. "Can't we go out and hit up a club?" Alec frowned.

"I'll take you to a pizza place outside of town…as my date," he said firmly. Magnus stared at him, for once at a loss for words.

"Are you being serious? I thought I told you I didn't want to date anyone who couldn't come to terms with who they were," he said, watching as Chairman Meow leapt nimbly from his arms and into Alec's lap. Alec shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Well, I thought if I started out small and just kind of…came out in a little town just outside of the city where I didn't know anyone, I could eventually come to terms with being who I was in my hometown," Alec said, his voice quaking more than he would have liked. "And I leave town tomorrow, so I figured if it didn't go well we'd never have to see each other again, and you could just forget about it and everything…." Magnus's expression softened and he reached out to pet his cat, who was still curled up in Alec's lap.

"I'm not sure, Alec. It would be one date, in the closet, in a place we've never been, and you're leaving tomorrow anyways," he trailed off. Alec looked up at him with huge baby blue eyes, silently pleading.

"Well, I just thought, I mean…what do we really have to lose?"

Alec and Magnus were seated in the back of a cab, whizzing through the streets of New York. Magnus snaked his hand over to touch Alec's, simply to gauge his reaction. Alec recoiled slightly, before returning his hand and resting it beside Magnus's, who grinned down at him.

"So, where's this place again?" he asked, stroking his thumb across the back of Alec's hand idly. Alec grinned.

"A little pizza place a ways out of town…I usually go there on my way to the city from the airport." Magnus let out a sigh as the cab took them farther and farther from the smoggy embrace of New York City.

**A/N: So anyways yeah. Sorry I know it's short and I missed last week, but that's high school I suppose. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
